starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Обсуждение:Зона карантина
Материал Квесты: Something is Obviously Wrong - начальный квест, нихрена не понятно. Основные: Get Inoculated, Talk to Trig, Rescue Survivor, Дополнительные: Deliver Radio (разносим радио), Forward Watch (оборона), Help Deliver Supplies (эскорт добровольцев), Quarantine Zone Camp Rescue (спасаем выживших и ведём в лагерь).[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 16:18, июля 2, 2012 (UTC) Цитатник Тексты на перевод (кто хочет) Something is Obviously Wrong This is the first part of the Death Trooper questline, and is triggered by using Jabba's Comlink or by talking directly to Bib Fortuna in Mos Eisley at /way 3562 -4939. You are told that a close friend of Jabba's has been murdered, and that you are to pose as a relative of the deceased in order to gather some information Talk with Happer, a Mos Eisley Policeman who is located nearby with the body of an Unknown Lab Assistant (an Aqualish named Bera Jeza). Happer tells you that Bera died recently with a large amount of Spice about her person. Happer also lets slip that a nearby BioLab is next on his agenda as it may contain some clues. Report back to Bib Fortuna with this news. Head to Mos Taike and talk to Cale Herron (a Slicer) at /way 3838 2218. As well as being distraught about the death of his friend, Cale suspects foul play because Derg isn't the only Biologist to have met a similar fate. After the Holocomm from Biba Fortuna, talk to Cale again. Rather than give up on the quest and leaving the Killer to the authorities, you decide to frame Lady Valarian, whose cantina, the Lucky Despot is conveniently close to the Biolab. Return to Mos taike and visit Cale Herron. Milk him for 5000 credits as payment for nearly getting you killed in the process. Next, head to Cale's Outpost on Lok at /way -2040 5960. He'll direct you to a laboratory of Derg's which you must investigate at /way -400 7600. Enter the laboratory, step on the dead biologists on your way, and pick up a Science Datapad at /way -421 7666 in the left hand of the dead Biologist in the final room. Report your findings to Cale on Lok who'll send you to investigate communications that he discovered that originate on Dathomir from one of the scientists who is supposedly missing. Make your way to the Quarantine Zone Starport on Dathomir. Talk to Tyla Gallamby then Report back to Cale in Mos Taike. Mysterious Meeting Request This is the first in a series of quests added with Game Update 14 that tie in with the Death Troopers novel. Imperials will be contacted by Darth Vader and Rebels will be contacted by Han Solo. In either case, players are sent to the new Dathomir Starport named Quarantine Zone and told to meet either Captain Firmus Piett, Guri, or Han Solo who'll explain to you what it's all about. The three contacts can be found at: Han Solo /way -5663 -6817 Han-and-chewie-dathomir.jpg SWG-WarcryerДобавил SWG-Warcryer Captain Firmus Piett /way -5749 -6492 Guri /way -5904 -6427 Get Inoculated Enter the Quarantine Zone by talking to Lieutenant Liam Waurie at the given waypoint. Once inside, head to the nearby Refugee Camp (-5924 559 -6673) while you walk through a crowd of CL5-CL10 Undeads. A slayer collection can be activated by killing any of these. Have Dr Zahara Cody inoculate you for the mission. She'll give you a 60 minute buff supposed to defend you against the latest strain of the Blackwing Virus. If your buff expires, return to the camp and talk to the 2-1B Surgical Droid and he will provide you with the anti-virus buff. At the camp, you can activate the collection Camp Alpha Items and the mission Forward Watch, Alpha Camp. Talk to Trig Trig is standing right next to Dr. Cody and will tell you the location of other survivor camps. Trig tells you of other camps similar to the one you now stand in. In these camps are "immunes" that are safe from the airborne virus so long as they are not bitten. You are to travel to the Imperial Research and Prison Facility to find some Stormtroopers to help you. The Facility is at the given waypoint (/way -7349 -7310). You will have to run through fields of the undead to reach it as mounts are not permitted inside the Quarantine. Upon arrival you receive an update. Hopefully the Stormtroopers are alright, but don't hold too much hope - by this time the undead are now CL90. Note: Once you enter a camp and discover the location there is a Rodian Smuggler near the Starport outside of the Quarantine area that can transport you to any camp you have discovered on foot. The Stormtrooper that you are looking for is HX-138, located in Camp Epsilon at /way -7427 -7334. As well as being very glad to see another living being, HX-138 is keen to get on with other work. Speak to HX-138 to complete this quest. Rescue Survivor At Camp Epsilon, before HX-138 will help you with your problems, you must help the camp rescue some other survivors that are lost in the Research and Prison Facility. HX-138 gives you a nearby waypoint where a survivor is hiding. Once you arrive at that point you will be met by the survivor. Talking to him will activate the next part of the quest that will see him run through the swarms of CL90 undead to get back to Camp Epsilon. Your job is to protect him. Once he's making it safe at the camp, HX-138 will ask you to rescue three more survivors at nearby locations. Reward Flare S Swoop Deliver Radio Camp Alpha can be found at /waypoint -5915 -6645. To start this quest you will need to speak to Jeb Maris, a TIE bomber pilot who was stranded when the outbreak started. He has heard word of other survivors and the camps that they have put together and has decided to get radios to them to establish a communications network. He sends you off with a radio to try and break through. Jeb gives you another radio and another waypoint that should be near enough to camp Gamma. Once more the pilot is mistaken and you are left to find the camp on your own. The camp can be found at /waypoint -6815 -6454. Once you have arrived you should give your radio to Tripp D'jek and return to Jeb to complete this quest and claim your reward of 1300 XP and 1300 credits. You are given two radios this time, one for each of the remaining two camps. Travel to the waypoint you are given (even though it turns out to be the wrong one once more) and then proceed to Camp Delta at /waypoint -7142 -6941. Talk to TR-522 to hand over your radio. Without returning to Jeb, you will have to make your way to the remaining camp. No waypoint is given as no one believes that there will be survivors at the Research and Prison Facility. Camp Epsilon is at /waypoint -7463 -7392. Talk to Sogan Varga to hand over the radio. Return to Jeb for your reward of 5000 XP and 4000 credits. Контрабандист Родианец The Rodian Smuggler can be found outside the Cloning Facility at the Quarantine Zone starport on Dathomir. /way dathomir -5743 -6467 Rodian Smuggler He's providing shuttling services. To use the shuttle, you must visit each camp before the Rodian will take you to them, so it is advisable to complete the Camp Location Collection in order to let him take you all of to the camps. Cost per trip: Camp Alpha - 100 credits Camp Beta - 500 credits Camp Gamma - 1000 credits Camp Delta - 1500 credits Camp Epsilon - 2000 credits Зона карантина Navigation Game Partners Случайная страница Вики-деятельность Список наблюдения Свежие правки 0 Обсуждение Quarantine Zone Править The Quarantine Zone is an area in the South West Corner of Dathomir that has been separated from the outside world by Imperial High Command. It was added as new content in the game with Game Update 13 and players could finally get inside with Game Update 14. On the inside of the walls, players can become infected with the mysterious Blackwing virus unless they take special medical precautions. There is a new starport for the Quarantine Zone as well as a cantina and cloning center. Once you have entered the Zone you will discover that it is crawling with the undead. A virus that had been intended as a method of creating Super Soldiers has broken free of its confinement and has infected hordes of innocents. The virus affects 99.7% of all living beings and is almost always fatal so the chances of survival are slim. There is no known antidote although there are some injections that can be administered to stop infection from occurring. Inside the Zone there are several camps that immune survivors have set up. These camps are heavily guarded and are constantly under siege by the undead. These camps can be found at: /waypoint -5915 -6645 "CAMP ALPHA"; /waypoint -6290 -7529 "CAMP BETA"; /waypoint -6815 -6454 "CAMP GAMMA"; /waypoint -7142 -6941 "CAMP DELTA"; /waypoint -7463 -7392 "CAMP EPSILON"; At each camp there are auxiliary missions to attempt and several collections to activate. The key location inside the Quarantine Zone is the Research and Prison Facility (/way -7426 -7335). There is a two story building and an underground bunker that feature the highest level NPCs including an Undead Rancor. To gain access to the Quarantine Zone, players must have completed the quest Something is Obviously Wrong which can be activated by using Jabba's Comlink or speaking to Bib Fortuna on the outskirts of Mos Eisley. Speaking to Lieutenant Liam Waurie will transport you inside the walls and speaking to RK-614 will allow you to leave again. A friendly Rodian will also risk his neck and take you into the Zone for a small payment of a couple of thousand credits. Speaking to him (/way -5743 -6467) will allow you travel to any of the camps that you have already been to. Inside each camp is an NPC who will gladly administer you with a vaccination. This provides a buff that will last for 1 hour. In Camp Alpha the vaccine can be given by Dr. Zahara Cody on a player's first village and after than, and in all other Camps, you will have to speak to the 2-1B droid. Should you decide not to take the vaccine or should the vaccine duration run out, you will start to suffer from the debuff called 'Light Infection'. Light Infection will remove 10 points of stamina and health and has a duration of 5 minutes, at which point the debuff will transition into the Intensifying Infection debuff. Intensifying Infection will take away 1.5% of your health and action per stack of the debuff and will add a new stack every 65 seconds. If you continue to do nothing, you will suffer the 'Infected!' debuff. Infected! will take away 90% of your health and action. Infected lasts 60 seconds and will refresh itself upon timeout. Upon leaving the Quarantine Zone, all of the above debuffs will be removed. Various levels of Death Troopers can be found within the walls. They drop various loot items including deconstructable Death Trooper armor. Those closest to the gate are of low levels (starting at CL5) and those at the Research and Prison Facility are of the highest level (CL95). События на Датомире After a mysterious turn of events the Empire has mustered an enormous military presence in a remote location on Dathomir. Imperial High Command has issued a travel warning to notify citizens to avoid travel to the planet if possible. Citizens that cannot avoid travel to Dathomir should be aware that certain locations are now considered restricted areas. Unauthorized travel by citizenry to these restricted areas may result in fines, arrest or both. While rumors have circulated that restricted areas are being used to contain a biological threat, no official report has been confirmed or denied by High Command. [[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 16:27, июля 6, 2012 (UTC) А о чём эта статья? В смысле, что это за "Зона карантина"? Из какого она вообще произведения? И ещё, в переводе имперского проекта биооружия I71A небольшие расхождения относительно книги "Солдаты Смерти". Дойдут ручки, поправлю. CT-636 (обсуждение) 19:53, июля 20, 2012 (UTC) 1. С подключением Зона карантина на Датомире, где была замечена вспышка данного вируса. 2. Укажите на расхождения. 3. Да, помощь не помешала бы. [[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 02:57, июля 21, 2012 (UTC) Расхождения следующие: Одного из братьев Лонго звали Кэйл или Кейл. Джарет выкинул Горристера и солдат не в космос, а в толпу зомби (ГУРО!) и укусили его, когда он пытался прорваться через толпу мертвяков в ангаре. Также эти зомби могли обучаться и подстраиваться под ситуацию (чего только не сделаешь с голодухи))) Дроида Захары звали Мусором и его зомби разобрали на запчасти ещё на "Чистилище" (тюремная баржа называлась именно так. По ассоциации с потусторонним миром, а не с чисткой солнечных джедаев демократии).На разрушителе ей помог другой дроид такого же типа. И последний ньюанс - вирус не держал своих жертв на каких-либо более удалённых от источника расстояниях и прекращал своё действие. СТ-636, писал с мобильника, поэтому мог что-то упустить. Я читал, что зомби научились управлять какой-то пушкой Икс-винга. Ну и решил, что бросил их в космос. Сейчас обновлю, спасибо за информацию:)[[Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Михаил']][[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Обсуждение']] 11:39, июля 21, 2012 (UTC) Поверь мне как читавшему книгу) Имперцы не смогли свалить с "Вектора" из-за активированного притягивающего луча. Вот и засели в "Вольной птице" CT-636 (обсуждение) 16:49, октября 18, 2012 (UTC) Может тебе ссыль на скачивание книги скинуть, чтобы ты по своему вкусу всё сделал?CT-636 (обсуждение) 16:53, октября 18, 2012 (UTC) на русском не помешало бы100px|link=Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби[[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Голопроектор']] 02:33, октября 19, 2012 (UTC) Держи. http://www.etextlib.ru/Book/Details/44843 Для чтения рекомендую прогу FBReader CT-636 (обсуждение) 06:14, октября 19, 2012 (UTC) Ну как, интересно?) Сам добьёшь или и мне поправки резрешишь? CT-636 (обсуждение) 15:27, октября 19, 2012 (UTC) Весь день читал, любопытная литературка. Проапдейтил.100px|link=Участник:Оби Ван Кеноби[[Обсуждение участника:Оби Ван Кеноби|'Голопроектор']] 15:42, октября 19, 2012 (UTC)